1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouch for refill of contents, used as a container for refill such as detergent, bleach, softening agent, laundry starch, shampoo, conditioner, or the like, and having a nozzle for discharging the contents at the time of transferring the contents to another container for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as awareness of recycling increases, a pouch for refill of contents provided with a nozzle for discharging the contents is used more and more as a refill container whose contents are transferred to another container for use such as a plastic bottle or a glass bottle.
In a pouch for refill of contents of this kind, generally, a discharge port is formed in the nozzle by tearing off a tip part of the nozzle to open the pouch. It is desired that the contents can be discharged while maintaining stable flow till the end without closing the discharge port at the time of transferring the contents to another container.
Consequently, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-213448 discloses a configuration in which a curved swollen part is formed by embossing from a discharge port to a position near to a corner at the bottom. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-213448, with such a configuration, a discharge port having good shape retention is open, so that the contents can be easily transferred without closing the discharge port in process of discharging.
The curved swollen part formed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-213448 is formed by performing three-dimensional process (embossing) on a resin film used as the base material of a pouch for refill of contents. However, after the contents are transferred, the pouch of this kind is generally discarded as it is, so that the cost is severely controlled. When the large-scaled three-dimensional process is performed on the base material film, disadvantages arise such that it requires labor for the process and the process cost increases.
Manufactured pouches for refill of contents are usually packed and carried to contents filling process. However, since the parts to which three-dimensional process has been performed are bulky at the time of packing and the number of pouches which can be packed is limited, the pouches are disadvantageous in the view of cost of carry. There is also a disadvantage such that when the parts each having the three-dimensional shape are pressed in a state where there are packed in a box, the function of the three-dimensional parts cannot be fully displayed.
Further, the three-dimensional process may cause a crack in the base material film. The more the three-dimensional shape is complicated or the larger the area in which the three-dimensional process is performed, the more various problems as described above occur conspicuously.
Consequently, it is requested to enable the contents to be stably discharged while preventing a discharge port from being closed with a simpler structure at the time of transferring the contents to another container.
The inventors of the present invention eagerly conducted studies by paying attention to the point that when a pouch for refill of contents of this kind is filled with the contents, a ridge line is formed from a center part of the bottom toward a corner on the top side in the surface of a base material film of the pouch. The inventors herein have found that by guiding the ridge line along the center line of the nozzle, the contents can be discharged while maintaining stable flow till the end without closing a discharge port formed in the nozzle after opening, and have achieved the present invention.